sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Chancellor Esteban
: "First Day of Rule" | actor= Christian Lanz }} Esteban Flores is the former royal chancellor and former member of the Grand Council in the kingdom of Avalor, the latter of which through being selected by his younger maternal cousin, the Crown Princess . Personality Esteban is generally snooty, prideful, and uptight. He has a pompous flair about him, but is always concerned about his own authority being questioned and how much he actually has in his own right. He would rather roll his eyes in disdain, then show some affection or understanding to someone's plight. When he was younger, his lust for power muddled his love for his family, believing they did not love for him, which made it easy for him to make a deal with the evil sorceress Shuriki. But he paid the price when members of his family were either killed or locked away. For the next forty-one years, he grew unhappy and alone, regretting the decision he made and was forced to follow Shuriki's every command. When the royal family of Enchancia came to visit, he could only but make sure Shuriki didn't blow her cover, until Elena had been freed from her imprisonment from the Amulet of Avalor. Ultimately, he turned against Shuriki and aided Elena by getting rid of the former's wand. Unfortunately, he lost virtually all the power he had while Shuriki was in charge. He was uneasy with Elena becoming queen, so he was quite pleased that when Shuriki was defeated, Elena could only act as crown princess until she came of age to be queen. He wasn't impressed about how Elena took to having a Grand Council to advise her on what to do, but when she later agreed to do it, he was eager to be made a member. He saw this as an opportunity to undermine her by using his knowledge of other kingdoms to best Elena, who didn't seem to be taking her job all too importantly with relations with other kingdoms, being preoccupied with her sister, or disregarding the advice of the Council, when she thought she could handle things her own way. On his birthday, he really understood how much he meant to his family, as Elena had prepared a surprise party, during which she had to distract him while the rest of the family and staff prepared things. They traveled to the island of Santalos that had the Fountain of Youth. He proceeded to drink, but was overzealous, which caused him to revert to infancy, forcing Elena to take care of him, during which they were able to bond. After Esteban was restored to adulthood, he showed a more loving side. When he returned back to the castle he was touched by the birthday song for him. By the time of the annual carnaval, he had grown quite comfortable with his family beside him again, expressing joy and even making a joke. But all this was turned upside down when Victor Delgado returned, seeking revenge. Victor wanted all the royal jewels or he would tell Esteban's family everyone he did to betray them. Esteban was overcome with guilt and did what Victor wanted, so he wouldn't hurt his family. On several occasions, he has used one of the royal guards, Private Higgins, as his loyal confidante, not worrying about the ramifications if Higgins were to tell Elena. Why he does this is unclear, as Higgins himself doesn't show any ill thoughts toward Elena, and while loyal to Elena, he doesn't think to alert Elena about his conniving nature. Perhaps because isn't all too bright, either, giving Esteban no need for concern, although he does get quite annoyed by Higgins's ineptitude in regards to his lack of attention and unintentional insensitivity, which is a far cry from Esteban's intentional coldness. He was particularly hard on Naomi Turner, Elena's best friend and co-member on the Grand Council, who he saw as just a girl from the harbor who had no real qualifications of her own. He tried to undermine her authority when she was put in charge of an excavation dig, which he made worse by not following orders and releasing the terribly mischievous Duendes onto the kingdom. It took several failures, for him to see his own mistakes and to finally listen to Naomi and gain his respect."Finders Leapers", season 1, episode 7. When Naomi's mother returned to take her family back to Norberg, Naomi couldn't put into words how she felt about Esteban, yet, with Esteban requiting that same (un)sentiment. History Early life Esteban was born to Queen Lucia's sister and an unidentified man.Gerber, Craig. (December 6, 2016). "Esteban's mother was Queen Lucia's sister. Their mother was Luisa." Twitter. He was older than his cousins, Elena and Isabel.''Gerber, Craig. (May 10, 2018). "(pre amulet, Who is the older cousin? Esteban or Elena?) Esteban." ''Twitter.''Gerber, Craig. (November 21, 2016). "He's (Esteban's) actually a little older, but not much." ''Twitter. His parents had left for a voyage across the Northern Seas, but encountered unexpected storm that took their lives, leaving his grandparents Francisco & Luisa to raise him."Snow Place Like Home", season 2, episode 19. They later moved into Avalor Palace.''Elena of Avalor: The Essential Guide'' Esteban befriended Victor Delgado, who was the son of King Raul's Royal Treasurer. The two would play in the palace, chasing each other in the halls and pulling jokes on Francisco and Luisa by stealing their things while embracing them. As he got older, he became envious of his other family members and came to believe he was unloved. This led to him and the similarly envious Victor to make a pact with Shuriki for her to take over the kingdom, leaving them rich and powerful. However, Esteban only agreed if she promised not to hurt any of his family members. The day the plan was enacted, Esteban claimed to his family that he would be joining his aunt and uncle on working on their Carnaval float. In truth, Esteban and Victor rowed Shuriki to the shores of Avalor City to prepare for the takeover."The Magic Within", Season 3, Episode 6. Breaking a part of her deal, Shuriki pursued the king and queen as they fled back to Avalor Palace, where she would kill them with a vadisima spell. Meanwhile, Alacazar had protected his grandparents and cousin by turning them into a magical painting, while unbeknownst to either Esteban and Shuriki, had been absorbed into the Amulet of Avalor and taken by Alacazar who tried to find someone worthy of releasing her. In the meantime, Shuriki promoted him to chancellor, while he had to indefinitely protect the painting of his family in case she had found a way to break Alacazar's spell. After the invasion was a success, an intimidated Esteban did not intervene when Shuriki exiled Victor and his family, indefinitely straining his relationship with his now former best friend. Over forty-one years, the kingdom gained the biggest reputation for its trading, but Shuriki outlawed music and dancing as well as intimidating its people into submission. At some point, Esteban would became chancellor. Together with Dona Hortensia Paloma, the two were responsible for Avalor's successful economy. Present Powers and abilities Esteban was an athletic youth, but has worn out in his old age. Esteban has some level of swordsmanship skills, as shown when he attempted to charge towards Marimonda with a sword, although he was overwhelmed by her powers."Realm of the Jaquins", season 1, episode 22. He has also displayed some skill on wielding his magical staff as a weapon without using it for magic."Spirit of a Wizard", season 3, episode 14. After falling into the Well of Crystals, Esteban became magical, able to channel his powers through his staff, which had also been enhanced from falling into the well. Similar to Elena's magical powers from falling into the Well of Crystals, these spells did not require incantations to be activated. His main ability was teleportation."Captain Mateo", season 3, episode 8. The extent of his teleportation powers include teleporting people including himself and other people as well as objects such as stalactites and the Scepter of Light. Although Zopilote considered him to have low raw potential for magic, Esteban was able to expand his abilities beyond teleporting himself after receiving training from him and Ash, such as using a beam of magic to grab objects. Appearances * Elena of Avalor ** "First Day of Rule" ** "Model Sister" ** "All Heated Up" ** "Island of Youth" ** "Spellbound" ** "Finders Leapers" ** "Navidad" ** "Olaball" ** "Captain Turner Returns" ** "King of the Carnaval" ** "My Fair Naomi" ** "Spirit Monkey Business" ** "Realm of the Jaquins" ** "Masks of Magic" ** "Royal Rivalry" ** "Three Jaquins and a Princess" ** "Shapeshifters" ** "All Kingdoms Fair" ** "Song of the Sirenas" ** "The Tides of Change" ** "Snow Place Like Home" ** "Movin' On Up" ** "Naomi Knows Best" ** "The Incredible Shrinking Royals" ** "Norberg Peace Prize" ** "The Magic Within" ** "Captain Mateo" ** "Dreamcatcher" ** "Spirit of a Wizard" * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) Relationships Princess Elena Esteban and Elena's relationship appears to be quite similar to a relationship between a brother and a sister. Though the two tend to bicker and tease each other a lot, they ultimately love each other dearly. 41 years after Elena's presumed death, Esteban was shocked and at a loss for words when his very alive cousin appeared in the throne room to confront Shuriki. When Shuriki revealed that her chancellor was an aged Esteban, he was ashamed and desperately stated that he had no choice. Esteban attempted to reach for the horrified and vengeful Elena when she tried to use a vadisima spell on Shuriki, only for her to be smacked away by the sorceress partway through. Princess Isabel A reason why Esteban served Shuriki for the past four decades was to ensure that the sorceress would not find a way to destroy Alacazar's indestructible painting containing Isabel and their grandparents. When Elena and Isabel ran into the kitchen while playing on the morning of Elena's supposed coronation, Esteban scolded them for not demonstrating proper princess behavior. When the family traveled to the city's ports for the first time in 41 years, Esteban explained how prosperous the kingdom's trade had become during their absence when Isabel expressed awe at how busy the harbor had become. While he thought about his past association with Victor and Shuriki, Isabel asked Esteban to help her with constructing their Carnaval float, reminding Esteban of his newly regained family. During the Avalor Bake-Off, Isabel constructed a device to help bake pies, but it broke and pied Esteban. The angered chancellor scolded the princess, telling her that children should not be in the kitchen with their "toys", which hurt the inventive Isabel's feelings. Later that day, Esteban apologized and smiled as he watched Isabel play with Migs' newborn cubs. When Elena and the jaquins broke the group of their imprisonment in the Nueva Vista palace dungeons by Cristobal, Esteban immediately volunteered to leave first. Soon realizing his selfishness, he instead decided Isabel should go first. Esteban expressed worry for Isabel and their grandparents' safety when they were caught in a snowstorm on Noche Buena. When the three safely returned after the snowstorm ceased, Esteban carried Isabel in the air and named her the family's "Navidad angel". While helping her sister find books on mediation to prepare for her diplomatic mediation of Queen Abigail and King Hector's negotiations, Isabel appeared confused and awkward when Elena was impatient with Esteban due to his actions at the other day's Feast of Friendship. Francisco Flores A reason why Esteban served Shuriki for the past four decades was to ensure that the sorceress would not find a way to destroy Alacazar's indestructible painting containing Isabel and their grandparents. Esteban bore grief over the fate of his grandparents. Luisa Flores A reason why Esteban served Shuriki for the past four decades was to ensure that the sorceress would not find a way to destroy Alacazar's indestructible painting containing Isabel and their grandparents. Esteban bore grief over the fate of his grandparents. Esteban's parents Esteban loved his late parents deeply and continued to struggle with their deaths even decades after their passing. At the age of eight, his parents traveled overseas, in spite of Esteban voicing worries that something was wrong and asking them to stay. His fears would be proven correct, as they lost their lives after being caught in a storm in the Northern Sea. Esteban's anxiety and restlessness when Isabel and his grandparents were caught in a snowstorm on Noche Buena brought back memories of the loss of his parents. The chancellor confesses to Mateo and Naomi that losing his parents to something he could have prevented is part of why he greatly fears losing his remaining family members on his watch. While being tried for his crimes, Esteban confessed that his betrayal was partially fueled by the loss of his parents, which contributed to his belief that he was unloved. Before his banishment could be carried out, he emotionally requested to Higgins to bring him his small sunbird statue that his mother had gifted to him and later his father's pocket watch. However, the veracity of these claims is questionable, as Esteban later claimed to the Delgados that his sunbird statue was important because it contained a key to his cell, while his second request seems to have been a ploy to distract Higgins while Esteban freed himself. Queen Lucia Not much is known about Esteban and Lucia's relationship, but he seems to have held her in a favorable light. Esteban was indirectly responsible for her death at the hands of Shuriki, although the agreement he had with Shuriki was that the sorceress was not to hurt any of his family''Elena and the Secret of Avalor''.''. There were a number of reasons as to why he did not join his cousins and grandparents at visiting her and King Raul's altar on Dia de los Muertos, though it was mainly because he was visiting his own parents' altar. Esteban was blackmailed by Victor into his late aunt's tiara, to which he complied. When Elena came across Esteban exiting the Royal Treasury room with various jewels including her mother's tiara, Esteban covered up his actions by claiming he retrieved the tiara for Elena to wear at the Carnaval, recalling how Lucia wore it at Carnaval as well. When Victor and Carla were apprehended and Carnaval went along as planned, Esteban referred back to his earlier sentiment about Elena wearing Lucia's tiara as he placed it on her head at the beginning of the celebration. Jaquins Esteban generally seems to find their antics annoying, while the jaquins, specifically Migs, Luna, and Skylar, disregard his opinion of them. Out of defiance against Shuriki and her allies, Migs, Luna, and Skylar disrupted the lunch that Esteban arranged for the Enchancia royal family on the palace balcony. Esteban appeared to be dismissive of Armando's awe-filled explanation of the jaquins to their royal guests, although he then decided to bring their meal indoors after preventing Shuriki from attacking the jaquins with her magic wand in front of their guests as a way to keep her temper under control. As tensions escalated with Elena's sudden return, Shuriki attempted to kill Luna for being a "pest" in her throne room and ordered one of her guards to go after her. Esteban repeated the order to the guard and followed the sorceress around the palace as they pursued the jaquin to the royal palace's entrance, where they also learned of the city's incoming revolt against Shuriki. Esteban smiled as he watched Isabel playing with Migs' newborn cubs. Esteban was not amused by Luna joining him, Mateo, Naomi, and Elena at the palace during the snowstorm on Noche Buena. Naomi Turner When the two first met, Esteban was unamused by Naomi's lack of respect for authority when she attempted to persuade Elena to help look for missing trade ships and when she rushed to inform Elena about Isabel and Gabe's disappearances with a third ship in the midst of her talks with Dona Paloma. He was also shocked and annoyed when she was selected as a Grand Council member by Elena before he was"First Day of Rule", Season 1, Episode 1.. Esteban dismissed Naomi's help in excavating Maruvian ruins with Professor Mendoza due to her commoner background in comparison to his royal education. His dislike of the girl as well as his jealousy and feelings of superiority towards her resulted in him causing various problems during the excavation, including the release of the Duendes, which Elena, Naomi, and Mendoza criticized him for. Realizing he had been acting poorly, Esteban helped Naomi in sealing back the Duendes. Gabe Núñez Esteban and Gabe's relationship appears to be purely work-related. When Gabe introduced himself to Elena, Esteban seemed apathetic to Gabe fraternizing with Elena, taking his hand to walk off of the coach when it was meant for an oblivious Elena. While trying to convince the Grand Council to lock Elena down in the palace when Shuriki was discovered to be alive, Esteban frustratingly grabbed Gabe's sword from his hilt and did a brief demonstration with it before returning it, arguing that Elena should leave the job of searching for Shuriki to the royal guards. Gabe was surprised and unamused by Esteban's move. Mateo de Alva Armando Gutierrez Armando was a recent hire when Shuriki was defeated and Elena returned. Though Esteban showed annoyance as Armando gushed about the jaquins to the Enchancia royal family, both were otherwise more than happy to be hospitable to their royal guests. Both were regretful when Shuriki ordered them to throw the royal family in the dungeon in light of Elena's return. In private, Armando questioned Esteban on his supposed apathy to his cousin's return and her attempt to retake the throne. Esteban snapped at Armando, revealing his fears of losing to Shuriki if Elena's attempts fail and his guilt over the fate of their grandparents. Ultimately, this conversation helped the chancellor find a change of heart in the final confrontation against Shuriki. Private Higgins Professor Mendoza When an ancient Maruvian ruin was discovered beneath Avalor City's market, Esteban was dismissive of the excitement over such a discovery and insisted on moving the ruins elsewhere due to its disruption of the market's activities, much to the annoyance of Mendoza, Naomi, Elena, and his grandparents. Esteban, who felt the need to show up Naomi for her lesser achievements, took his fellow council member's task given by Mendoza and failed to heed the professor's instructions on chipping away a small piece of a crystal wall in the ruins, resulting in the wall's destruction and the release of a Duende. Mendoza and the girls were not pleased with this development. They were also unamused when his attempt at confronting the Duende with an iron rod alone failed and instead gave the elf a tool for freeing his brothers, which Esteban sheepishly attempted to lighten by pointing out he got back Mendoza's atlas. The professor looked on as Esteban attempted to blame the release of the second Duende brother on Naomi while Elena and Naomi argued it was due to his refusal to cooperate. Mendoza and Elena ignored Esteban dismissing Naomi's curiosity of the golden glyphs located near the crystal seals. Though the professor was horrified as she translated the glyphs as a Duende invasion should all three brothers be free, she remained optimistic as Naomi stated they could still stop the two Duendes, in spite of Esteban blaming Naomi for Avalor's possible destruction. Esteban was confused when the group arrived at the third ruin, as he did not see where the entrance was, to which Mendoza pointed out was because he was standing on it. The professor and princess were concerned when Esteban used Naomi's trap early, and when the four were caught in the net, Mendoza attempted to keep the net above ground when Esteban tried to move towards the Duendes while in the net and fell into the ruins with three women. When Esteban blamed the possible Duende takeover on Naomi for supposedly being a poor leader to listen to, Mendoza agreed with Elena's criticism that Esteban instead failed to listen to Naomi, making a snarky comment that his "royal training" meant nothing as he had no listening skills. As Elena assured Naomi of her leadership skills and expressed hope that she could still find a way to stop the Duendes, Mendoza smiled in approval in spite of Esteban scoffing at the princess's encouragement. Esteban and Mendoza rode on Migs together to the Suncliff Temple, with the chancellor riding behind the professor. Mendoza looked on happily as Esteban made amends to Naomi after stopping the Duende invasion. Shuriki In his youth, Esteban and Victor made a deal with Shuriki to help her take over Avalor in exchange for power, under the condition that she would not hurt their families. This was a partially a lie, as Shuriki killed King Raul, Queen Lucia, and supposedly Princess Elena, as well as indirectly causing Princess Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa to be sealed away in an indestructible painting, in addition to the sorceress instead exiling Victor and his family after completing her takeover of Avalor. Esteban, however, was allowed to stay and eventually became her right-hand man as her chancellor. After 41 years, Esteban grew used to his high position and appeared to be on amicable relations with his new queen, but was still aware of her short-temper and covered for her unprofessional moments in the presence of diplomatic guests such as the Enchancia royal family. Victor Delgado Esteban and Victor grew up together in the palace. The two were nostalgically remembered by their families for the various games and pranks they played throughout the palace. Victor teasingly nicknamed Esteban, "El Segundo", for consistently scoring second place in their games while Victor struck first place"King of the Carnaval", Season 1, Episode 17.. The duo sought more power as they became older, leading to them agreeing to help Shuriki take over Avalor in exchange for satisfying their ambition for power, albeit under the condition that the sorceress would not hurt their families. The plan would succeed, however, with the result of Shuriki exiling Victor and his family as well as having eliminated Esteban's family in the process. Esteban's inaction in preventing Shuriki from exiling Victor and his family sowed a rift between the two friends, causing Victor to become bitter towards Esteban. The two would not see each other again until 41 years later after Shuriki was overthrown by Elena. Victor privately made his anger towards Esteban known and blackmailed him, threatening to reveal his role in Shuriki's takeover to his family if he did not help him steal the jewels of Queen Lucia's tiara. Esteban feared that Victor would reveal his betrayal to his family even before his blackmail threat and agreed to help him, though not before arguing that Victor's fallout with his family was his own doing. When Esteban got in the way of Victor and Carla's escape, Victor went through with his threat and revealed this information to Elena in hopes of ruining his old friend's relationship with his family, but failed when Elena dismissed Victor as a liar. Esteban began to regard Victor with disdain rather than fear, viewing him as an enemy of the royal family and a criminal threat to the kingdom. When Victor was captured after being defeated by Naomi, Mateo, Migs, and Skylar, Esteban was more than happy to keep Victor in custody while the others rescued Elena from Ash"Naomi Knows Best", Season 2, Episode 24.. Carla Delgado As the daughter of Esteban's ex-friend, Esteban does not regard her with much other than disdain for her association with Victor as well as being an enemy of the royal family and a criminal threat to the kingdom. Carla was aware of her father and Esteban's past as well as their past association with Shuriki. While imprisoned together, Esteban was unamused by her taunting. Esteban agreed to freeing her and her family as well as retrieving their tamboritas when Ash convinced him that he needed their protection while on the run. Though the family attempted to turn on him afterwards, he convinced them that they needed him to more effectively traverse Avalor. When the group was caught in a rockslide caused by rogue Carnaval floats, Esteban was annoyed that none of them were concerned about his safety after Carla was rescued from falling off of the mountain they were on. After Ash petrified Victor for arguing with her, an intimidated Esteban said nothing while Ash abandoned Carla. After Carla was caught and arrested, she commented to Elena that she can now relate to being betrayed by a family member before being sent back to the dungeons. Dona Paloma Although the two were known to dislike each other, Esteban appeared to have respect for the dona. Esteban took on a bet by Paloma and her friends to prepare Naomi for her royal quinceanera and was proud when it seemed he had succeeded in winning the bet. When Naomi decided to go against Esteban's teachings, Paloma was prepared to mock the chancellor until it turned out the other guests enjoyed Naomi's take on the ball. Luisa was certain that this would be an unforgettable night for Avalor, which Esteban smugly boasted to Paloma that he would make sure of. When Esteban became too ill to attend an important diplomatic party, he sent Elena in his place and told her to listen to the dona. However, when the annual election for the new Chief Magister of Trade came at the All Kingdoms Fair, Esteban urged Julio to run against Paloma to spite her. Though initially pleased with Julio being elected, he felt remorse after seeing Paloma moping at her loss and decided to suggest to Julio that he may need someone with prior experience in the job like Paloma for help. Paloma was then hired by Julio as the assistant to the Chief Magister of Trade. Although Esteban initially taunted Paloma for her demotion, the two worked together to sabotage Julio's Feast of Friendship when Julio refused to invite Esteban and take suggestions from Paloma. When all the guests including Esteban and Paloma had been shrunken by Maruvian magic and were chased by a crayfish, Esteban and Paloma argued over who was to blame for the situation, which was overheard by Elena. Elena remained angry at both the chancellor and the assistant even in the aftermath of the feast. After Esteban was tried for his crimes and became a fugitive of the law, Dona Paloma was brought onto the Royal Council as his replacement. Duke Cristobal When Elena assured Esteban that he was her favorite cousin, Esteban countered that this was only the case because he was her ''only cousin."Island of Youth", Season 1, Episode 4. This was in spite of Cristobal's existence, which Elena later explained as Esteban being over-dramatic."Song of the Sirenas", Season 2, Episode 15. Esteban and Cristobal seemed to have a rivalry, being cousins of Elena and Isabel from different sides of their family. It is unclear if they have met in the past. Esteban informed Cristobal that Elena and company had been struggling with the threat of Shuriki's return in the past several months prior to the group's vacation to Nueva Vista, to which Cristobal assured that the city would be well-guarded against the sorceress while the group would be allowed to relax. Esteban joyfully joined the others in Cristobal taking the group around the summer palace while he talked about the importance of support from one's familia. Sirenas Esteban was initially wary of Sirenas due to stories from the Turners and Cristobal. When a call for peace was declared by Elena and the Sirenas after Shuriki's final defeat, Esteban and Naomi showed skepticism and disapproval at this truce. However, the following morning, when Elena declared a Grand Council meeting to decide on seeking peace with the Sirenas, Esteban decided to vote in favor after some brief contemplation, arguing that everyone should get a chance at redemption. Rafa de Alva The two have had little direct interaction with each other, although their relationship appears to be of mutual dislike. When Rafa moved into the palace in a misunderstanding, Esteban greatly disliked her decision to redecorate the palace with various potted plants and attempted to hide or dispose of the plants. His final straw for her antics was when she accidentally broke his portrait plate after cleaning it, demanding Elena and Mateo to convince her to move out. Rafa also disclosed to Mateo that she thought of Esteban as "horrible". After Mateo and Rafa made amends and she agreed to leave, however, Esteban was touched by their private moment to the point of crying. As Rafa left the palace grounds, Esteban was too late to ask her to take her potted plants with her and resorted to destroying them by dropping them out of the palace windows. Notes/trivia * Esteban's yellow-and-blue sash in his red uniform resembles Lucia's yellow-and-blue sash in some of her artwork, although whether this is a coincidence or not is unknown. * According to Craig Gerber, his birthday is "something like or September"Gerber, Craig. (January 12, 2017)."[S1 Elena episodes are in the span of several months from her being freed, right? So Esteban's birthday is around Aug./Sept.? Something like that."] Twitter., due to "Island of Youth" taking place between ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' (as the main flashback segment of the story begins at the start of summer break for schools, which is placed roughly in May to late June) and "A Day to Remember" (being Dia de Los Muertos, it takes place on October 31st). * According to Christian Lanz, Esteban exfoliates, hence his "good looks" despite being in his late 50'sLanz, Christian. "Esteban aged while his family did not. He's in his late 50's but he looks good 'cause he exfoliates. #ElenaOfAvalor". Twitter.. * Chronologically, Esteban is older than Elena, though "not by much". References Category:Characters Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Grand Council